


Canon in D

by inkahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase





	Canon in D

You should’ve known this was coming. You hadn’t exactly been shy about your attraction to your piano teacher. He’d caught you staring way too many times and you swear he’d almost caught you drooling at one point.

Everytime he would show you how a piece was played, you’d been too busy staring at his long, slender fingers and imagining how they would feel shoved right up inside your cunt. You wouldn’t have even realised he stopped playing until he would garner your attention by tapping you on the thigh with said fingers.

“Again,” he commands, fingers stopping their movements inside your pussy as you played the wrong note in Pachelbel’s Canon. It turns out that your teacher is a kinky little shit who managed to find a way for both of you to get what you wanted out of the lesson.

You close your eyes and take a deep breath, preparing for the next onslaught of his fingers. Once you start to play, his fingers delve back between your folds and slip into your entrance. He thrusts them in and out of you at the same pace that the melody is playing.

The pleasure inside you keeps building as the melody does, especially when he inserts a third finger and he increases his pace. “You’re doing so well,” he whispers his praise in your ear. “The song is almost finished, just like you are.”

He turns to face towards you, angling his wrist just right to ensure that his fingers reach your sweet spot. He knows he’s found it when you gasp and he reminds you of your prize once you complete your task.

He smirks as soon as you finish the song, your hands flying to his wrist to keep him in place. “**Youngjae**, I’m so close,” you moan. He adds his thumb on your sensitive nub and you come, his name echoing through the walls of the hall.

“You did so well,” Youngjae praises you before crashing his lips against yours. He places the cover down on the piano keys before lifting you up and splaying you on the grand piano.

“Now, it’s my turn to claim my prize for being such a marvellous teacher,” Youngjae declares as his pants hit the floor and he enters you.

These piano lessons are definitely worth it.


End file.
